


December 20, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Supergirl turned to Reverend Amos Howell as he tossed chicken wing bones to her.





	December 20, 2003

I never created DC.

Scowling, Supergirl turned to Reverend Amos Howell as he tossed chicken wing bones to her without noticing her.

THE END


End file.
